Report 1345
Report #1345 Skillset: Artisan Skill: Rockers Org: Sentinels Status: Rejected Nov 2015 Furies' Decision: While we appreciate there may be a raw number disparity between easily achievable buff types, this does not in and of itself imply there is an issue. In this instance, we do not think an open 1/8 mana vitals buff is needed. Problem: With willpower costs and drains now removed, so too is the use of artisan rocking chairs for increased willpower regeneration. While there is a wide range of commonly accessible health buffs available to casters, with the result that casters may easily achieve 10/8/8 type vitals, the sparse availablility of mana vitals buffs for physical classes leads to a discrepancy where physical classes struggle to get above 4/5 points in mana/ego vitals. Solution #1: Introduce a mana vitals buff on ROCK CHAIR, that lasts an IG day. Suggested strength: 1/8. Solution #2: Introduce a mana vitals buff on ROCK CHAIR, that lasts until logout/death. Suggested strength: 1/8. Player Comments: ---on 11/10 @ 23:16 writes: Sure, whatever. ---on 11/11 @ 00:10 writes: Supported. ---on 11/11 @ 08:51 writes: Just out of curiosity, what gives casters access to */10 on health? ---on 11/11 @ 19:44 writes: He was probably using me as a reference point, with Skull astro sphere. */10 isn't otherwise readily attainable. ---on 11/13 @ 02:38 writes: Is this really necessary? I didn't think all classes deserved 10/10/10 stats. Further, the example used needed unreliable astrospheres to achieve, which isn't something that easily happens. Not sure this is needed because of that ---on 11/13 @ 12:37 writes: In my view, parity in available blessing between physical/caster classes is needed, yes. Caster classes have commonly available health buffs through things like life karma blessings, con platters, (often on top of strong healing/defensive skills) with no counterpart for physical classes to mitigate their own low mana base. Physical classes base mana vital starts at 2 (contemplation + analytics), and only minor/regular mana blessings exist to boost it to 4. Alternatively to this report, I was considering envoying the Knowledge karma blessing, which boosts equilibrium recovery, again favouring caster classes disproportionally. ---on 11/20 @ 03:25 writes: As a note, at level 4 mana / ego, I have 7875 mana and 7875 ego. This is more mana than I had under the old system (I always had Surge up, so tended to be around 5k mana) and similar on ego to where I was. I really don't see this as being "problematic". Health buffs are more generally useful, and we've had numerous discussions on this subject already where it was argued that warriors having health buffs was too much. I disagreed, because we were limited on easy access to the other buffs-- but this report seeks to undermine that. Warriors really do not need Everything. ---on 11/20 @ 03:30 writes: That said, I agree with the disparity on the +equilibrium bonuses vs. the +balance bonuses. That is something that needs to be addressed. ---on 11/20 @ 16:14 writes: Perhaps a better solution to the removal of wp need for rockers would be to give it a h/m/e regeneration boost or a bal/eq boost instead. I don't see the need to give a mana boost either. As a mage I have a hard enough timing using a great deal of mana and people already have a hard enough time getting off mana kills as it is.